


Getting Away From It All

by A_Damned_Scientist



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-20
Updated: 2014-06-20
Packaged: 2018-02-05 11:13:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_Damned_Scientist/pseuds/A_Damned_Scientist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vala goes missing from the SGC again. The team investigates.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting Away From It All

**Author's Note:**

> Written for TV Universe challenge 504W, "Summer Vacation" on Livejournal.  
> Setting: SG1, Season 10 or post Season 10. Nothing else to warn of.  
> Disclaimer: Not mine, no money made.

“Hi, I’m Val, and I’ll be your waitress for today,” the unconventionally pretty, raven-haired woman in the green dress announced in her musical, English-accent as she beamed her impossibly wide smile. The four new customers who’d just settled on one of the few vacant tables in Sol’s Diner variously cast meaningful glances at each other, toyed with menus and shifted uncomfortably. Only the well-built dark-skinned man wearing the anachronistic pork pie hat seemed beatifically at ease.

“The specials are on the board.” Val flicked her hand to indicate where they should look. She swung her shoulders from side to side, her twin, black ponytails gently swaying in time with the movement before tapping her pencil on her order pad, readying herself to write down whatever her new customers might order. “Would you like me to get you all some coffee while you make up your minds?”

“Ah!” One of the two, similar looking Caucasian males in the small group lifted a questioning finger, took a deep, sighing breath, locked his eyes with Val and opened his mouth, as though readying himself to say something important. Val arched a challenging eyebrow and stared back, her defiance already pre-empting whatever words he might be about to say.

“Coffee sounds great. And have you got any macaroons?” the still-silent man’s almost-twin interjected, shooting Val an amused grin and a wink. “I just lurve me some macaroons.”

“Sorry, honey, no,” Vala smiled back flirtatiously. She was so happy to be talking food she impulsively decided to soften the blow of denying him his macaroons with a coquettish, doe-eyed pout.

“Beer and pizza, then?” The man persisted.

“Cam!” The perky blonde woman sitting next to him hissed, trying to hush him.

“What!? I’m hungry!” Cameron Mitchell protested.

“Vala, what are you doing here?” Daniel Jackson finally, wearily asked Vala.

“Working…” She replied. “Can I take your order now?”

“Are you OK?” Carter asked, full of earnest concern. “We were worried that you’d…. that you might have had another memory loss.”

“No, I’m fine, thank you for asking,” Vala flashed Sam Carter a cheesy smile.

“Then what the heck…?” Daniel enquired through near-gritted teeth.

“I’m on vacation,” Vala replied lifting her chin defiantly, her lips and brow frowning defensively. “Why shouldn’t I come here for my vacation? It’s my choice where I go, isn’t it?”

“Yes, but….” Daniel tried again.

“I like it here. I can catch up with my old friends….” Vala frowned. “I am allowed friends who aren’t part of the SGC, aren’t I?”

“Yes, but….”

“Or is it that you’re jealous?” Vala stared at Daniel with a triumphant smirk. Daniel cast his eyes down and coughed uneasily.

“It’s just a little unconventional, that’s all,” Carter informed Vala as gently as she could manage.

“I’m an unconventional kind of girl,” Vala shrugged and pouted proudly, flicking one of her ponytails back behind her right shoulder with her long, slim fingers.

“Well, in that case, ValaMalDoran,” the previously silent Teal’c said, his faintly amused voice deep and rich like molasses. “I would be delighted to savour whatever dish you might recommend.”

 

The end


End file.
